bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz Vs. Brats
This episode is in season 2. It is avalible on the Bratz: Good Vibes dvd. Plot When the Bratz have to make a layout for Jules Designs on their magazine, Jules wants the Bratz to babysit his children: Ashton and Ashley. Summary The bratz take photos of Jules and Cloe suggests they should make an article called "Jules a model and fashion designer". Jules leaves the office to privately talk with Sasha. Then Burdine is found in the hallway and Sasha discovers that Burdine is making a layout for Jules as well! Suddenly, two kids come running out of the elevator, screaming with excitement,and they hug Jules. Sasha and Burdine are shocked that Jules had children. Their names were Ashton and Ashley. Jules could not watch his children so Burdine tries to get the kids with her but they were terrified and ran into Sasha. Jules exclaims, "Oh Sasha! Just look how the kids love you!" Sasha says yes to watching his kids. She takes Ashley and Ashton to the Bratz Magazine office and Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin are speechless after Ashton says, he is spending the day with them and Ashley adds, all day. Ashton and Ashley cause alot of trouble. Later, Sasha tells the kids they need to show some respect and Ashton anwsers, "Why should we? You haven't shown us any respect". The bratz were surprised. They just wanted the kids to be quiet so they can get an account for Jules Desgins. The bratz and the kids decided to work together and finish the layout. But it was too late! Jules came to the office to pick up the kids and read the layout but it wasn't finished. Ashley admits to Jules that she and Ashton didn't want to leave. They hated that Jules always ignored them because of the job he has. Jules decides that he will put cutbacks on his job to spend time with his children. Quotes "Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us!" - Ashton and Ashley "Listen, we are not going to entertain you" - Jade "Nanny Margret wouldn't say that! She'd put on a pirate hat and do a dance" - Ashley "A dance? I can do a dance! Check it." (starts dancing) - Sasha "Where's your pirate hat?" - Ashley (stops dancing) "I wouldn't wear a pirate hat if you paid me!" - Sasha (grows angry) "ENTERTAIN US! ENTERTAIN US!" - Ashton and Ashley Trivia Ashley looks like Dana (Bratz Kidz Sleepover apearence) The Tweevils hate pretending to be horses Jules dislikes kiss-ups Nobody gets an account on Jules Desgins but the Bratz get a small add for their magazine Gallery Untitled (67).jpg Untitled (100).jpg Bratz vs Brats begining.jpg Bratz vs Brats 0.jpg Bratz vs Brats 00.jpg Bratz vs Brats 1.jpg 38991065_2201314776792561_1158617954091270144_n.jpg Bratz vs Brats 2.jpg Untitled (208).jpg Bratz vs Brats 3.jpg Bratz vs Brats 4.jpg Bratz vs Brats 5.jpg 38971434_2201314763459229_1129818905586434048_n.jpg Bratz vs Brats 6.jpg Bratz vs Brats 7.jpg Bratz on the bench.JPG The Bratz in mini skirts.JPG 38959870_2201314766792562_7737172645015191552_n.jpg Bratz vs Brats 8.jpg Bratz vs Brats 9.jpg Bratz vs Brats 10.jpg Bratz vs Brats 11.jpg 38959155 2201314770125895 6922906008868093952 n.jpg 53868447_2316800085244029_1255698212279287808_n.jpg 38900292_2201314783459227_7016074170324746240_n.jpg 40333000_2201314773459228_3722388575656869888_n.jpg 38965039_2201314753459230_798368213405532160_n.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Animated Series